ENCHANTED
by lDHlHJ
Summary: NEW! CHAPTER 3 IS UP / / "Karena bagiku kau adalah permataku yang paling berharga Eunhyukie..." / saranghae eunhyukie... / failed summary / HaeHyuk ff BOYS LOVE / rnr / HAEHYUK ft SIWON / PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER :(
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-ENCHANTED-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

a/n: btw, Ini ff statusnya Lee Haerieun Eonni yang aku kembangin… kkk tapi aku udah ijin kok sama dia.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hyukkie, bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak?! Bahkan kita sudah bertunangan!" Donghae menatap kesal Hyukjae yang tengah mengemas pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana?!" Gusar Donghae.

"Tak usah mengurusiku Hae, pergilah dengan kekasih barumu itu!" Hyukjae menutup koper besarnya kemudian melangkah melewati Donghae.

"Jangan bercanda Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae berjalan mendahului Hyukjae kemudian menahan langkah Hyukjae dengan tubuhnya yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda denganmu Lee Donghae!"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya!"

"Aku lelah terhadapmu Hae, aku lelah denganmu. Maafkan aku!" Donghae memandang geram kearah tunangannya "Bilang saja kau sudah bosan denganku. Choi Siwon. Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya"

Hyukjae terkejut tak habis pikir dengan tuduhan Donghae terhadapnya, "Jangan libatkan orang lain Hae, ini masalahku dan kau. Kau tau sendiri Siwon adalah sahabatku sejak Junior High School"

"Asal kau tau saja orang yang kau lihat bersamaku kemarin adalah teman lamaku juga" ujar Donghae mencoba membela diri.

"Teman? Teman macam apa yang berpelukan dan bergandengan mesra di depan umum seperti itu, aku sudah sering melihatmu melakukan itu bersamanya" Mata Hyukjae memerah, rasanya sakit sekali mengeluarkan semua yang telah ia tahan selama ini.

"Lalu persahabatan macam apa yang kau jalin bersama Siwon, makan malam romantic, menonton film bersama, kau pikir aku tak tau itu semua Lee Hyukjae. Kau itu tunanganku" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau juga tunanganku, tapi kau…" Hyukjae diam, tak mampu melanjutkan memandang Donghae sayu, bahkan untuk menghela nafaspun dadanya terasa nyeri "Sudahlah, ada baiknya kita tak saling bertemu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Aku lelah Lee Donghae"

"Donghae bertumpu pada pintu kamarnya, kakinya terasa kebas dan lemas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar hebat, dan rasanya saat ini Donghae benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya hingga tak mampu menahan kepergian Hyukjae.

Namun dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Donghae mencoba mengejar dan menahan kepergian Hyukjae. Donghae ingin menjadi egois dan tak mau hubungan yang telah mereka rajut harus berakhir seperti ini. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh skinny tunangannya dari belakang.

Grep

"maafkan aku Hyuk-ah, maafkan aku sayang. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon…" mohon Donghae dengan suara menyedihkan yang bisa saja membuat pertahanan Hyukjae runtuh. tapi kali ini Hyukjae harus teguh dengan pendiriannya, baginya sudah cukup sampai disini mereka menyakiti hati satu sama lain.

Hyukjae melepas pelukan Donghae perlahan "Mianhae Lee Donghae" ujarnya, dan menyeret kopernya tanpa mau melihat ke belakang lagi.

Hyukjae memantapkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Donghae, **"Maafkan aku Donghae, berilah aku waktu untuk melupakanmu sebentar, aku tak mau kita menyakiti hati satu sama lain jika kita memaksa terus bersama" **batin Hyukjae.

.

…

.

"Hah! Hn hh hh" pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat itu terbangun ditengah malam dengan nafas tersendat dan tubuh berkeringat dingin. Dia kemudian menyalakan lampu utama kamarnya dan meminum air putih yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikannya" Hyukjae menutup matanya sekilas. Bahkan hanya dengan menutup matapun bayangan orang itu selalu muncul dipikirannya.

.

…

.

"Kau datang kesini untuk bekerja Lee Hyukjae bukan untuk melamun" Hyukjae—namja bersurai hitam itu—terkejut saat teman kerja yang juga merangkap sebagai bosnya memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas. "Mianhae Heechul Hyung…" ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan desain-mu?" Heechul melihat kearah meja Hyukjae, dia berdecak saat desain baju Hyukjae baru selesai separuhnya. Hyukjae lagi-lagi menunduk dan meminta maaf. "Kau ada masalah? Asal kau tau saja aku adalah pendengar yang baik"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik" celetuk Hyukjae yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Heechul dengan pensil. Hyukjae tersenyum paksa, lalu menghela nafas pelan "Aku juga tidak tau, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak aku temui"

"Mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Heechul, wajah Hyukjae terlihat ragu namun ia tetap mengangguk menjawab Heechul. "Itu artinya dalam hati kecilmu kau masih menggantungkan harapan mu pada orang itu"

"Itu tidak mungkin Hyung, kami sudah berpisah selama hampir 3 tahun"

"Dan selama itu juga kau tak pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seseorang, bukan?" Hyukjae mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Itu poinnya"

"Aku tak menjalin cinta dengan orang lain karena ingin fokus dengan karir desainerku, bukan karena orang itu" sangkal Hyukjae

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi hati dan pikiranmu sendiri Hyukjae sayang. Sudahlah, selesaikan desaimu dengan baik. Aku tak mau pelangganku kecewa Lee Hyukjae, kau adalah desainer favorite ku. Dan kau tau sendiri pelangganku bukan orang-orang biasa" Lelaki pemilik wajah cantik menegakan tubuhnya dan sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, kemudian melangkah kearah desainer lain untuk mengecek karya mereka dengan langkah yang anggun.

"Aku tidak mungkin masih berharap pada orang itu" lirih Hyukjae. menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian menggoreskan ujung pensilnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

….

.

Hari berikutnya…

"Hyukjae-ya… kau ikut denganku. Kim Jaejoong telah menunggu baju rancangan kita, cepat sedikit Lee Hyukjae" Hyukjae meringis mendengar teriakan Heechul, dia segera mengambil tas dan beberapa kertas gambar baju rancangannya untuk ia tunjukan pada penyanyi dan actor tersebut.

Heechul, Hyukjae dan asisten Heechul berjalan cepat menuju lantai dasar Heestory untuk segera menemui Kim Jaejoong. Namun seorang namja tampan menghadang ketiganya didepan pintu. Namja tampan itu membuka kacamata hitamnya menunjukan mata tegasnya.

"Kim Heechul-sshi, bolehkah aku pinjam desainermu sebentar" ujarnya dengan senyum tampan menggodanya hingga membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya imajiner.

"Aku tidak meminjamkan desainerku tuan kaya, tapi kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya aku beri waktu kau 2 menit, kami sedang sibuk" Heechul menyuruh asistennya untuk mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan namja tampan itu.

.

"Hyuk-ah, I miss you…" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat lelaki dihadapannya memeluknya erat.

"ck bahkan beberapa jam lalu kita baru saja bertemu, sudahlah kau dengar sendiri kan aku sedang sibuk, jadi ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae setelah melepas tangan yang memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah merindukanmu Lee Hyukjae"

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan lagi, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!"

"Baiklah baiklah, nanti sore aku jemput kau disini okay, aku juga sekalian akan mengajakmu makan malam"

"Kau benar-benar! kalau kau ingin mengatakan itu kau bisa langsung sms atau menghubungiku, tidak perlu kesini eoh, Masi gila!"

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Kau juga kembalilah ke perusahaanmu Choi Siwon" Hyukjae meninggalkan namja jangkung itu dan langsung memasuki mobil Heechul. Sementara itu Choi Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

.

…

.

"Tuan kaya itu masih juga mendekatimu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Hyung, berhenti memanggilnya Tuan Kaya, dan dia itu temanku " jawab Hyukjae tegas.

"Faktanya, orang itu adalah pemilik dari kerajaan bisnis apartemen di daerah Gangnam Hyukjae-ya, tidak salah jika aku memanggilnya Tuan Kaya" celoteh Heechul.

"Terserah kau sajalah Hyung" Hyukjae menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel.

"Demi Tuhan Lee Hyukjae, kalau saja tidak ada Hangeng aku pasti akan berkata YA saat dia mengatakan cintanya padaku"

"Apa kau baru saja merencanakan perselingkuhanmu" Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Aku bilang KALAU Lee Hyukjae!"

"Apa ini gara-gara orang itu?" celetuk Heechul membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "kau tidak mau menerima Choi Siwon apa ini karena mantan kekasihmu itu?" Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah bilang Hyung, saat ini aku sedang fokus—"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali" potong Heechul, Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

"Seperti apa kataku, kau akan terlihat sangat menawan jika memakai jas itu Jaejoong-ah" ujar Heechul saat melihat pantulan Jaejoong dari cermin.

"Ya, kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan Hyung. Dan Hyukjae-ya sepertinya aku juga suka dengan desain buatanmu, aku suka yang no 2 dan 5. Segera kau buatkan okay" Hyukjae tersenyum, senang sekali saat desain buatannya akan dipakai oleh actor sekelas Kim Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, CEO label ku akan mengadakan makan malam spesial untuk pesta ulang tahun putrinya, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan undangan ini padamu Hyung" Heechul menerima undangan itu dari Jaejoong.

.

…

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Dengan wajah garang Heechul muncul dari ruangannya menuju meja kerja Hyukjae. "Lee Hyukjae, kau harus menemaniku datang ke pesta malam ini"

"Tapi Hyung, bukankah Hangeng H—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hyukjae, dia sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan saat sedang dibutuhkan. Awas saja dia! Dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding aku?! cih" Terpaksa Hyukjae harus menuruti keinginan Heechul yang sedang marah pada Hangeng, ia tidak mau disuruh lembur atau potong gaji lagi seperti sebelumnya bahkan saat itu ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil.

.

…

.

Heechul datang dengan blazer mencolok bercorak hijau dan merah dengan kaos putih polos dan celana hijau, sedangkan penampilan Hyukjae sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan Heechul hanya saja lebih sederhana dengan corak blazer yang hanya satu warna, ia tidak mau penampilannya terlalu berlebihan dengan rambut barunya yang ia cat maroon.

.

Heechul dan Hyukjae menyalami satu persatu kenalannya yang tak sengaja bertemu ditempat itu, tak banyak yang datang. Hanya kalangan-kalangan kelas atas didunia hiburan yang diundang kesini, mungkin tak lebih dari 150 orang. Mereka juga bertukar pikiran tentang desain-desain baju terbaru. Heechul yang malam itu menjadi tamu spesial disana pun menemui tuan rumah. Bahkan Lee Soo Man selaku tuan rumah itu terus memuji baju dari Rumah Mode Heechul yang ia pakai malam ini.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya menuruti kemanapun Heechul pergi, bahkan saat tiba acara utama pun mereka berdua berada di meja besar dimana hanya tamu spesial saja yang bisa bergabung dengan tuan rumah pesta tersebut.

Heechul dan Hyukjae tengah mengomentari baju yang sedang para tamu pakai, sekedar untuk menambah inspirasi desain baju yang akan mereka buat dimasa yang akan datang.

"Kyaaa, Donghae Oppa~"

Mendadak wajah Hyukjae terlihat pucat saat nama itu terdengar pada indera pendengarannya.

.

…

.

"Paman Lee… lama tidak bertemu" lelaki paruh baya itu memeluk putera rekan bisnisnya yang sudah 3 tahun ini tidak ia temui dengan erat. "Ayah dan Ibu menitipkan salam untuk Paman dan sekeluarga, mereka sangat menyesal tidak bisa kesini karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Gwenchana, ini benar-benar kejutan melihat kau sudah pulang ke Korea Lee Donghae"

"Ne, aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat dan Ayah menyuruhku untuk mulai membantu Hyung menjalankan perusahaan Ayah disini, Mianhae karena tak memberi tau paman terlebih dulu"

"Kau ini, cepat temui Jieun. Aku yakin dia akan senang jika melihat Oppa kesayangannya ada disini" Donghae mengangguk sopan, berbalik menemui Jieun.

"Lee Jieun~"

"Kyaaa, Donghae Oppa~" yeoja yang baru genap 17 tahun itu memeluk Donghae dengan erat, pasalnya ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. Donghae mengusap kepala Jieun dengan sayang.

"Kau semakin cantik saja"

"Gomawo Oppa, aku kangen sekali sama Oppa" Jieun kembali memeluk Donghae.

"Hei, jangan begini, bagaimana kalau pacarmu melihat dan cemburu padaku" Donghae tertawa geli melihat bibir Jieun yang mencebik cemberut. "Aish, kau itu sudah 17 tahun Jieun. Kenapa kau merajuk seperti anak kecil hm?"

"Oppa! Oppa juga sudah 24 tahun tapi belum punya pacar juga"

"Apa hubungannya eoh?"

"Aish Sudahlah, jangan mengusak rambutku terus! nanti rusak" Jieun menarik telapak tangan Donghae dari kepalanya. "Kkajja Oppa, kita duduk. Makan malamnya akan segera dimulai" Jieun mengajak Donghae untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Oke, Tuan Putri"

Donghae mencoba menyamankan dirinya disana, sesekali menjawab obrolan dari tuan rumah, dia juga sempat sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan sepesang mata teduh itu ke bagian lain tempat itu.

Jantungnya berdebar saat matanya terpaut pada sepasang manik kelam tak jauh darinya, hingga mendorongnya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman penuh pada bibir tipisnya.

.

…

.

Hyukjae melihatnya kembali, mungkinkah mimpi-mimpi itu adalah tanda ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang itu, tidak dapat dipungkiri getaran halus menyerang hatinya saat kembali melihat wajah penuh karisma itu, melihat kembali senyum itu, melihat…

"Hyukjae-ya… Lee Hyukjae, ya Hyuk-ah…"

"eh, Mianhae Hyung aku terlalu banyak memikirkan desain seperti apa yang akan ku buat nanti" Ucap Hyukjae beralasan.

"Kau bicara apa, makan malam akan segera dimulai dan kau malah melamum"

"Mianhae" Tunduk Hyukjae, dia semakin gusar saat melihat Donghae juga duduk dimeja besar itu, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kapan Donghae akan melihat Hyukjae, meskipun dalam hati Hyukjae terus merapalkan doa agar lelaki 24 tahun itu tak melihatnya disini. Atau kalau bisa ia ingin pulang saja sekarang, namun membayangkan wajah Heechul yang murka mengharuskan Hyukjae menguburkan niatnya dalam-dalam.

Oh okay, sekarang Hyukjae terlihat seperti murid yang sedang mengawasi gurunya karena takut akan dipergoki sedang mencotek saat ulangan berlangsung. Berharap-harap cemas bagaimana kalau seseorang disana melihatnya dan mengenalinya. Dan Hyukjae merasa lega saat seseorang disana sibuk dengan ponselnya, meskipun dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa untuk berhenti mengawasi seorang disana. Sejenak Hyukjae menarik nafas lega dan

DEG!

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menahan nafasnya, saat lelaki didepan sana melayangkan mata teduhnya—yang demi Tuhan sangat Hyukjae rindukan—padanya. Hyukjae merasa dirinya kembali terpenjara dalam sorot mata teduh namun tajam itu seperti dulu. Hyukjae merasakan lagi bagaimana sorot mata penuh daya magis itu berhasil menyihirnya dan membawanya kembali pada kenangan-kenangan indah masa lalunya. Dan harus Hyukjae akui sihir itu masih tetap ada pada sorot mata itu, masih sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari saat itu hingga menenggelamkannya pada dunia fiksi layaknya dongeng yang ia dengar saat kecil.

.

…

.

Tepat setelah jamuan makan malam selesai, Hyukjae tergesa mencari restroom untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya yang terasa panas. Untung saja Heechul tak bertanya apapun padanya. Hyukjae juga bisa kembali bernafas lega, bukan dia yang terlalu percaya diri tapi Hyukjae merasa kalau Donghae berulang kali menatapnya dan hal itu membuat paru-parunya mendadak sesak karena dia tanpa sadar telah menahan nafasnya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah padam.

.

Hyukjae membasuh tangannya pada wastafel, sedikit merapikan penampilannya kemudian melangkah keluar untuk kembali bergabung sebelum Heechul marah dan benar-benar memotong gajinya bulan ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu restroom karena seseorang yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding dengan tangan bersidekap didada. Wajahnya sangat rupawan, namun bukan itu yang membuat Hyukjae terpaku disana melainkan sorot mata orang itulah yang seolah menyimpan begitu banyak kalimat tertahan yang ingin segera dikeluarkan saat ini juga pada Hyukjae.

.

...

.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sebaris kalimat itu Donghae layangkan sebagai pembuka setelah keheningan yang lumayan lama di bangku panjang yang menghadap kolam ditaman tepat disamping pesta itu diadakan, dari sini terlihat ruangan makan malam yang terlihat cukup meriah namun tak meninggalkan kesan mewah disana.

"Aku… baik" jawab Hyukjae kaku tanpa mau melihat lawan bicaranya. Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Aku tak menyangka kau diundang ke pesta ini, kau—"

"Hanya menemani bosku"

"Oh"

"Ya"

Donghe bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Kalau menilik kejadian 4 tahun lalu diantara mereka, akan sangat wajar jika seperti inilah jadinya kala mereka bertemu kembali.

Drrt drrrt drrt

Getar ponsel itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Hyukjae membuka email yang diterima dari Heechul.

"Aku harus pergi…" Ujar Hyukjae, berdiri dari bangku panjang itu.

"Tunggu dulu" Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, Donghae dengan refleks memegang tangan berbalut blazer itu untuk menahannya. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi" dalam hati Donghae bersorak akan keberaniannya mengatakan itu pada Hyukjae. Pemuda bersurai maroon itu menunduk melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Donghae. Bersyukur karena tempat ini diterangi dengan cahaya minim, karena entah kenapa wajah Hyukjae tiba-tiba memanas saat melihat itu.

"Tentu" jawabnya. "Aku harus kembali kesana. Permisi" Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae perlahan dan membungkuk singkat. Merutuk dalam hati saat menyadari sikapnya yang kelewat sopan. Hyukjae memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri. Hei, dia itu mantan kekasihmu bukan mantan bosmu untuk apa kau membungkukan badanmu seperti itu.

.

…

.

Pesta telah usai, Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Tak dapat ditolak desiran-desiran aneh itu akan Hyukjae rasakan saat mengingat kejadian ditaman saat pesta tadi. Genap 4 tahun sudah mereka tak saling bertemu. Hyukjae menggenggam tanggannya sendiri mencoba untuk kembali mengingat genggaman tangan Donghae. Membodohi diri sendiri saat merasakan hawa panas kembali menyerang wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Heechul saat keduanya berada didalam mobil Heechul untuk pulang, mata kucingnya sesekali melirik kearah desainernya, yang ditanya mengernyitkan alis bingung, memang ada apa dengannya. "Kau sakit? Mendadak demam kah?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah padam seperti itu" Heechul menunjuk wajah Hyukjae yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu kelabakan '_jinjja' _dan menangkup wajahnya sendiri

.

"Aish… kau sungguh aneh Lee. Oh ya, jangan jadikan malam ini sebagai alasanmu untuk datang terlambat besok okay. Kau harus selalu datang tepat waktu"

Huft, baru saja terbersit dalam hati Hyukjae untuk menggunakan alasan itu besok, tapi nyatanya Heechul lebih maju satu langkah dibandingkan dirinya. Ck, apa lelaki itu tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hyukjae.

.

…

.

"Selamat Pagi…" Sapa karyawan lain didalam rumah mode Heechul pada Hyukjae yang baru membuka pintu kaca itu. Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melangkah kearah tangga untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Rumah mode Heechul yang bernama HEESTORY ini didesain menjadi 3 lantai. Lantai 1 dan 2 sebagai tempat untuk memajang desain baju dan aksesories buatan rumah mode itu. sedangkan lantai atas digunakan sebagai tempat kerja para desainer Heechul termasuk Hyukjae.

.

Hyukjae menyapa Dasom dan Keybum yang sudah standby dimeja kerjanya. "Kau sakit Oppa? kau terlihat lelah" tanya Dasom. Hyukjae menaruh tas selempangnya kemudian duduk.

"Sedikit, semalam aku menemani Heechul Hyung ke pesta CEO SMent" desainer muda itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Jinjja? Aish kenapa Heechul Oppa tak mengajak ku saja. Apa kau bertemu dengan artis-artis terkenal disana Oppa?" Tanya Dasom antusias. Dasom memang yang paling muda disini.

"Dasar bocah… tentu saja kkk, sudahlah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" Dasom mencebikan bibirnya.

.

…

.

Istirahat siang, seperti biasa Siwon akan mendatangi tempat kerja Hyukjae. Dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk makan siang bersama di kafe terdekat.

Hyukjae sedang melahap makan siangnya saat tangan Siwon memegang dagunya dan mengusap remah makanan yang mengotori sudut bibir pemuda bersurai maroon itu. Hyukjae sempat blank sebelum akhirnya kembali menguasai dirinya dan segera mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" ucap Hyukjae tak enak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya untukmu Hyukjae-ya" Siwon tersenyum gentle pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menunduk pada makanannya kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Siwon-ah… kau tidak ingin mencari kekasih kah? Kalau kau terus menempel padaku, tidak ada orang yang akan mau mendekatimu. Demi Tuhan Tuan Choi, kau itu tampan dan kaya" ungkap Hyukjae serius. Terkadang Hyukjae heran, kenapa pemuda tampan dan kaya itu terus menempelnya bahkan saat ia masih bersama Donghae. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya sendiri kala mengingat bahwa Siwon lah salah satu alasan yang membuat—sudahlah Hyukjae tak mau melanjutkannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang… Hyuk-ah" Siwon menatap dalam mata kecil Hyukjae.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya?" tanya Hyukjae. nadanya terdengar sendu, Hyukjae tau bahwa dialah yang orang yang sedang Siwon tunggu selama ini. Terlihat dari sikap baiknya dan pernyataan cinta Siwon padanya 4 tahun lalu yang sampai saat ini belum Hyukjae jawab. Hyukjae dilema saat itu.

"Sampai orang itu melihat padaku…" jawab Siwon. "Aish, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Ujar Siwon saat melihat Hyukjae terdiam "Cepat habiskan makan siang mu, aku tidak mau Heechul memarahimu karena kau terlambat kembali"

.

…

.

Hyukjae baru saja sampai di meja kerjanya saat telfon HEESTORY itu terdengar. Dasom yang mengangkatnya.

"Hyukjae Oppa, ada seseorang yang mencarimu dibawah" ujar Dasom sesaat setelah menutup telfonnya.

"Keybum-ah, apa Heechul Hyung sudah kembali?"

"Belum, kurasa"

"Baguslah…" Hyukjae kembali turun ke lantai dasar. Ck, ingatkan dia untuk meminta Heechul untuk memasang escalator atau elevator pada rumah modenya.

"Siapa yah? apa mungkin Siwon… ck namja itu benar-benar…" gerutuan Hyukjae terhenti saat salah satu karyawan menunjuk lelaki berjas rapi yang membelakanginya. Dari postur tubuhnya jelas berbeda dengan Siwon, namja itu lebih pendek dari Siwon meskipun tak kalah tegap dari Siwon. Hyukjae hampir membuka bibirnya namun kembali terkatup saat pemuda itu berbalik kearahnya. Menampilkan wajah rupawan dengan mata teduh yang lagi-lagi berhasil menyihirnya…

'Lee Donghae…'

"Hyukjae-ya…"

-tbc-

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan ff ini…

Oh ya #Happy7thAnniversaryHaeHyuk

Semoga langgeng, dan hubungannya cepet terendus dispatch terus gelar preskon deh… -_-

Mind to Review…


	2. Chapter 2

-haehyuk-

-ENCHANTED-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. Judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

A/n: btw, Ini ff statusnya Lee Haerieun Eonni yang aku kembangin… kkk tapi aku udah ijin kok sama dia.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Siapa yah? Apa mungkin Siwon… ck namja itu benar-benar…" gerutuan Hyukjae terhenti saat salah satu karyawan menunjuk lelaki berjas rapi yang membelakanginya. Dari postur tubuhnya jelas berbeda dengan Siwon, namja itu lebih pendek dari Siwon meskipun tak kalah tegap dari Siwon. Hyukjae hampir membuka bibirnya namun kembali terkatup saat pemuda itu berbalik kearahnya. Menampilkan wajah rupawan dengan mata teduh yang lagi-lagi berhasil menyihirnya…

'Lee Donghae…'

"Hyukjae-ya…"

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Banyak pertanyaan yang bergelayut di fikiran Hyukjae, diantaranya untuk apa Lee Donghae kemari, dan dari mana Lee Donghae tau Hyukjae bekerja disini. Terlepas dari kemarin malam saat Hyukjae menyetujui ucapan Donghae tentang pertemuan selanjutnya, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

Dan lagi, kenapa tadi Hyukjae langsung mengiyakan saat Donghae mengajaknya pulang dan makan malam bersama. Katanya sih untuk merayakan pertemuan kembali mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi merasa gugup sendiri eoh. Ayolah Lee Hyukjae, kau namja 24 tahun bukan bocah SMU yang sedang kasmaran. Aish!

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae~ Hyukjae~ aish bocah ini" Heechul memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan pensil yang ia ambil dari meja namja bersurai merah itu. Tak ayal membuat bibir mungil Hyukjae mengerang kecil. "Melamun lagi? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang padamu jangan terlalu banyak melamun itu bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini kau tau. Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ku minta?"

Meskipun kesal, Hyukjae sama sekali tak berniat membalas ucapan Heechul meskipun bibirnya terasa gatal ingin mengomentari perkataan bosnya barusan. Melamun bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini? Diagnosa macam apa itu?. Hyukjae memberikan gambar rancangan baju sesuai yang Heechul inginkan "Katakan kalau menurut Hyung ada yang kurang, aku bisa langsung memperbaikinya sekarang"

"Tidak perlu. Kau selalu tau selera ku Lee Hyukjae. Aku yakin baju ini akan sangat diincar musim panas ini" Heechul menepuk kepala Hyukjae, kemudian pergi dengan membawa sketsa hasil rancangan Hyukjae dan designer lainnya. "isssh"

.

.

.

Hyukjae melirik lagi jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam kerjanya akan berakhir tapi kenapa dia merasa semakin gugup seperti ini yah. Ck. Apalagi sekarang? Ayolah Lee Hyukjae! Dia hanya Lee Donghae, mantan tunanganmu kenapa kau harus segugup ini. Hyukjae menyalakan keran air wastafel kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit kusut agar terlihat lebih segar.

Sekali lagi mematut penampilannya pada cermin besar dihadapannya, okay setidaknya penampilan Hyukjae sekarang membuatnya sedikit lebih percaya diri untuk bertemu dengannya.

Drrrt drrrtt

Masiwon Calling…

"_Hyukjae-ya, hari ini ada film baru kau mau kan menemaniku menonton"_

"mmm, mianhae Siwon-ah. Hari ini aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau besok?" Tawar Hyukjae.

"_Begitukah. Baiklah…"_

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"_Tidak perlu sungkan begitu Hyukjae-ya. Ya sudah aku tutup hm"_

Panggilan berakhir, sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit merasa tidak enak hati menolak ajakan Siwon, mengingat kejadian saat makan siang tadi. Hm, namja itu kenapa dia masih saja menungguku? Dasar tuan keras kepala. Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Hyukjae duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae, saat ini mereka berada di tenda makanan pinggiran yang tak jauh dari sungai Han. Sedari tadi mata Donghae tak lepas dari namja dihadapannya, Hyukjae sendiri semakin gugup saat maniknya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata teduh Lee Donghae. Oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih menatap pemandangan kelap-kelip lampu jembatan banpo diluar sana.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah" ungkap Donghae tiba-tiba. "Ne!" Hyukjae menghadap Donghae terkejut—sedikit—mengatup bibirnya saat Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Kau lucu sekali Lee Hyukjae kkk" Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Donghae juga tak banyak berubah, hanya saja sekarang dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan setelan jas yang sekarang sudah ia lepas. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang lengannya sudah dia gulung sebatas siku.

"Silakan tuan" Donghae memutus pandangannya dari Hyukjae saat bibi penjual menata pesanannya dimeja mereka berdua. "Kau ingin Soju? Mungkin" tawar bibi penjual. Donghae menggeleng "berikan kami air putih saja"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae setelah bibi penjual pergi "Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae "Ah, aku tidak mau kau mabuk dipertemuan pertama kita, kau bukankah tidak kuat dengan alkohol?" Lanjut Donghae yang hanya diangguki pelan oleh Hyukjae. "Mari makan, jangan khawatir aku kan sudah bilang pada bibi untuk tidak memberi lada pada makananmu. Jja, habiskan makananmu Hyukjae-ya"

Hyukjae mengangguk kemudian mengambil sumpit, memakan potongan daging pertama. Hatinya berdesir melihat Donghae yang masih mengingat bagian-bagian kecil dari dirinya. Donghae masih mengingat Hyukjae yang lebih suka masakan pinggir jalan dibanding restoran mewah, Donghae yang masih mengingat Hyukjae yang tidak kuat dengan alcohol, Donghae yang masih mengingat Hyukjae yang alergi dengan lada bubuk.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan semua ini, bahkan Siwon tak pernah mengajaknya makan disini. Pemuda itu lebih sering mengajaknya ke kafe dan restoran mewah dari pada dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Dan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bisa datang ke warung pinggir jalanan seorang diri, pernah sekali dia mencoba mengajak Siwon ke tempat seperti ini tapi mengingat sosok Siwon yang begitu terpandang Hyukjae langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Hyukjae mengunyah makanannya pelan, letupan-letupan menyenangkan terjadi dalam hatinya. Dia senang sekali akhirnya bisa merasakan seperti ini lagi. Hyukjae kembali menatap Donghae yang kini sedang menikmati makanannya. "Wae?" Tanya Donghae setelah menjilat noda saus dibibirnya. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat itu. "Terimakasih Donghae-ya" ucapnya tulus. Donghae tersenyum gentle kemudian mengangguk.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan tak jauh dari sungai Han, pemandangan malam disini terlihat sangat indah denga kerlip lampu yang berasal dari jembatan banpo disana. Donghae kemudian mengajak Hyukjae untuk duduk pada salah satu bangku, Donghae menyibukan diri dengan kembali melepas jasnya sedangkan Hyukjae sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Terlalu bingung untuk membuka obrolan.

"Ehm!" Hyukjae menggenggam ponselnya erat saat mendengar deheman dari Donghae. "Bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?" Tanya Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae bingung "Maksudku saat dipesta kemarin… aku… maksudku… mmm kita… aish baiklah aku ulangi saja, bagaimana kabarmu Hyukjae-ya?" Tanya Donghae akhirnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung "Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu kau sendiri?" Jawab dan tanya Hyukjae. "Yah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini" jawab Donghae. "Oh ya, kau hebat Lee Hyukjae, kau benar-benar meraih apa yang kau impikan selama ini. Katanya setiap designer yang bekerja di Heestory adalah designer pilihan, dan yang ku dengar rumah mode itu adalah rumah mode terbaik di Korea"

"Kau berlebihan, mungkin bukan yang terbaik di Korea. Hanya saja rancangan baju kami sedikit berbeda dari rumah mode lainnya di Korea, kata mereka yang menjadi pelanggang tetap kami, baju rancangan kami lebih berani jadi terkesan unik dan yah berbeda" Ujar Hyukjae sedikit menggebu saat sudah berbicara mengenai rancangan baju dan rumah mode tempatnya bekerja. Hyukjae tersadar saat melihat Donghae terkekeh lembut kearahnya langsung menutup bibirnya dengan ponsel ditangannya. "Mian… aku terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas karena malu.

"kkk, kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Aku ingat saat dulu kau begitu senang menggambar rancangan baju dan menceritakan setiap detailnya padaku dan merajuk karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu dan malah bermain game. Kau bahkan marah padaku hanya karena aku tidak mau mengantarmu menonton fashion week di Lotte Mall, jinjja!"

"Itu masa lalu, jangan dibahas lagiii" ujar Hyukjae malu tanpa sadar mencebikan bibirnya kearah Donghae.

"Dan saat kau merengek-rengek padaku dan menyuruhku meminta ijin pada Eomma untuk pergi ke Busan Festival tepat sehari sebelum ujian." Donghae tertawa geli tidak menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang kian memanas setiap kali mendengar kalimat lanjutan Donghae. " Ck, kau bahkan mengancam tak akan menciumku sebulan penuh, kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa tidak menciummu walaupun hanya sehari saja"

"Ya berhenti! Dasar kau Kiss Monster!" Teriak Hyukjae tanpa sadar.

"Heh! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar panggilan itu" Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Kiss Monster"

.

.

.

_Donghae berdecak sebal saat melihat Hyukjae yang tiduran sambil sibuk sendiri dengan menggambar rancangan baju di bukunya. Ck apa pemuda skinny itu tidak peka kalau kekasihnya yang tampan ini sedang ingin berlovey-dovey setelah 4 hari sibuk dengan belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Dia bahkan hanya bisa mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekali sejak 4 hari lalu. _

"_Eoh Hae? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Kan? Bahkan kekasih manisnya itu baru menyadari keberadaanya setelah dia duduk disana hampir setengah jam. Donghae menatap datar kekasihnya yang kini telah bangun dari posisi telungkupnya. Hyukjae kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Dan bisa Donghae tebak saat ini Hyukjae akan segera mulai merapalkan kalimat-kalimat tentang baju dan entahlah yang menurut Donghae tidak penting._

"_Hae lihat, bagus tidak. Kau tau rancangan ini aku buat terinspirasi dari design baju yang aku lihat di busan festival kemarin, tapi tentu saja berbeda karena aku menambahkan sedikit—bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla—bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah terlalu bersemangat. Donghae diam, terlalu malas menjawab ocehan Hyukjae yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya lagipula, dia juga sedikit kesal karena merasa selalu di nomor duakan jika Hyukjae sudah sibuk dengan pensil dan kertasnya.._

"_Hae! Kau tidak mendengarku! Aku ben—mmhh" sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya Donghae sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibir miliknya. _

_Perlahan Donghae semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sinny Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya yang semula melingkupi wajah tirus Hyukjae kini mulai menjalar turun melewati lengan telanjang kekasihnya—saat itu Hyukjae mengenakan baju tak berlengan—yang begitu halus dan lembut. Hyukjae sampai melenguh karenanya, Donghae kemudian menarik kertas dan pensil dari genggaman tangan Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya membawa lengan putih itu pada bahu miliknya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menuruti bagaimana Donghae membawanya._

_Tangan Donghae melingkari pinggang Hyukjae dengan bibir yang terus mengecap bibir berisi Hyukjae. Mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat bibir selembut marshmallow itu, semakin Donghae menghisapnya Donghae akan semakin merasa manisnya madu alami dari bibir Hyukjae. Bahkan Donghae mengindahkan saat nafas Hyukjae sedikit memburu karena terlalu lama menahan nafas._

_Kenapa bibir Hyukjae bisa senikmat ini eoh?_

"_ennhaeeh…" Tanpa Hyukjae sadari lenguhannya malah semakin membuat Donghae bersemangat mengecupi bibirnya. "Lemme breathhh enng" Hyukjae menepuk bahu Donghae keras. Hingga akhirnya walaupun sedikit tidak rela Donghae melepas bibir Hyukjae._

"_Kau hahh mau membunuhku eoh!" Teriak Hyukjae dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah kehabisan nafas. Melihat itu kembali membangunkan jiwa buas Donghae untuk kembali mencium bibir yang kini telah memerah sempurna itu._

"_Ummmh" Donghae menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Hyukjae bergantian namun kali ini lebih lembut hingga membuat Hyukjae tenggelam pada ciumannya, ditambah lagi saat dia merasakan elusan halus ditengkuk dan hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu sebisanya karena tubuhnya Semakin lemas hingga ia merebahkan kepalanya menyamping pada bahu Donghae sehingga tak mengganggu ciuman mereka. Hyukjae bahkan tak mampu membalas ciuman Donghae karena terlalu lemas. "Hehe wae?" Tanya Donghae lirih setelah melepas ciuman intensnya. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dengan mata sayu memandang Donghae. _

_Cup_

"_Bibirmu manis"_

_Cup_

"_Apa karena kau suka sekali susu stroberi"_

_Cup_

_Cup_

_Cup_

"_Mmmh… cukup Hae… biarkan aku tidur sebentar…enngh"_

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengantuk tiap aku menciummu?"_

"_Itu karena kau Kiss Monster, kau terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat tubuhku lemas"_

"_Ya! Sebutan macam apa itu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa punya bibir semanis itu"_

"_Berisik! Biarkan aku tidur Hae"_

"_Tunggu dulu, satu kali lagi hm?" Hyukjae tak membalas ucapan Donghae, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dibahu bidang kekasihnya. Meskipun sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar terlelap dia masih merasa hisapan dan jilatan kecil dibibirnya. Ck Lee Donghae benar-benar Kiss Monster._

.

.

.

Dari saat itulah Hyukjae sering kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kiss Monster. Donghae tersenyum geli mengingat saat-saat itu. Hyukjae kembali tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Saat itu lah air mancur dari jembatan Banpo menyembur menunjukan keindahan dengan warna-warni pelangi. Mata Hyukjae berbinar saat melihatnya.

Donghae juga memperhatikan jembatan pelangi itu "Wow, indah sekali" ungkapnya. Tak mendengar balasan dari pemuda disampingnya membuat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, saat itulah Donghae menemukan keindahan lainnya. Disaat wajah manis Hyukjae diterangi cahaya warna warni dari jembatan. Tanpa sadar, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Entah mengapa nalurinya menginginkan sekali untuk hanya sekedar mengecup pipi Hyukjae yang kini lebih berisi.

Namun belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh pipi bulat itu, dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya kesamping "Indah se—cup—" DEG! Hyukjae membulatkan mata kecilnya saat merasa bibirnya membentur benda kenyal dihadapannya. Jantungnya bertalu saat manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik Donghae.

Tak lebih 3 detik kedua bibir itu menempel, sebelum Hyukjae menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Donghae. Hyukjae menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putihnya namun matanya tetap terkunci pada manik kelam Donghae.

Deg Deg

"Hyukjae-ya… mian—"

Ringgg ringgg

Dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi menyentak keduanya. Donghae segera merogoh saku celananya kemudian menggeser tombol virtual pada layar ponselnya.

"Yob…"

"_OPPAAAA~ KAU DIMANA~~~"_

"Yak! Aish pelankan suaramu. Kau mau merusak gendang telingaku"

"_OPPA POKOKNYA KAU HARUS CEPAT PULANG, AKU MEMBAWA SESUATU UNTUKMU, PALLIWA~"_

"Hei ku bilang pelankan suaramu."

"_KALAU OPPA TIDAK SEGERA PULANG, AKAN AKU ADUKAN PADA BIBI LEE~"_

"Aish, baiklah baiklah gadis cerewet"

Klik

"Sepertinya—eoh?" Donghae bingung melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kkajja… kita pulang, sepertinya ada seseorang yang telah menunggumu" Hyukjae melangkah lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh Donghae setelahnya.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen Hyukjae tinggal, meskipun tadi dia harus memaksa Hyukjae untuk menunjukan tempat dimana dia tinggal, karena pemuda itu terus meminta turun di halte dekat tempat tinggalnya. Keduanya sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae memilih membuka pintu mobil untuk turun. Tapi sebelum niatnya terpenuhi Donghae lebih dulu menahannya dengan memanggilnya.

"Hyukjae-ya… orang yang menelfonku tadi—" Donghae memotong ucapannya, bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Yang Donghae tau ia harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum Hyukjae salah paham padanya "bukan seperti yang ada dipikiranmu, dia adalah—"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Hyukjae, Donghae menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, siapapun orang yang menelfonmu tadi, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku hehe" meskipun bibir itu tersenyum tapi siapa yang tau kalau itu hanyalah cara Hyukjae untuk bersembunyi dari desir aneh yang terasa nyeri di bagian dada kirinya, siapa yang tau kalau Hyukjae terus bertanya-tanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tentang siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Donghae?

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae memandang Hyukjae dalam. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan Donghae.

"Te… tentu saja…"

Donghae tetap menatap Hyukjae dengan dalam, menghiraukan pemuda dihadapannya yang gugup terlihat dari tangannya yang mengerat tas selempangnya. Dengan inisiatifnya Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan membawa tangan itu kedalam genggamannya. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan jantungnya kembali bertalu saat Donghae mencium tangannya secara halus.

"Donghae-ya ap—apa yang—"

"Mianhae Hyukie-ya…" ujarnya penuh sesal. Hyukjae semakin bingung ditengah perasaan gugupnya, maaf untuk apa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. "Mianhae untuk semuanya, mianhae untuk 4 tahun lalu, mianhae…"

"Mwo?"

"Aku… maaf…" Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya tak peduli saat pemuda april itu bergerak gusar mencoba melepas pelukannya, Donghae malah semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda pemilik mata penuh daya magi situ melepas pelukannya namun tak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae, dengan tangan gemetar ia elus lembut wajah Hyukjae. wajah itu masih sama halusnya sejak dia berpisah 4 tahun lalu. Jemari Donghae beralih mengelus bibir berisi Hyukjae, bibir ini apakah masih sama manisnya seperti dulu? tanya Donghae dalam hati. Mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

Hyukjae meremat tas selempangnya saat jemari dingin Donghae menyentuh wajahnya, tak bisa ditolak jemari itu mengirim sengatan-sengatan kecil pada tubuhnya, hingga melemaskan persendiannya. Hyukjae membuka bibirnya kecil saat Donghae mengelus benda kenyal tersebut.

Semakin dekat wajah Donghae semakin keras juga debaman dalam jantungnya, namun sorot lampu mobil didepan sana membuat tangan Hyukjae terangkat untuk menutupi matanya dari silau lampu itu. Tak berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Donghae pun membalikan wajahnya ke depan mobil untuk melihat siapa pengendara yang berada didalam mobil itu, namun silau dari lampu mobil menghalaunya untuk melihat sosok yang kini telah berdiri disamping luar mobilnya.

Donghae mendesis, kemudian turun dari mobilnya disusul Hyukjae yang keluar dari sisi penumpang.

"Lee Donghae?" Suara bass itu mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Donghae. Pemilik mata teduh itu menggeram kecil dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat saat mengetahui siapa pemuda jangkung dihadapannya sekarang.

"Choi Siwon"

-TBC-

Cepet kan apdetnya?

Terimakasih pada semua yang udah ninggalin jejak, ngfave atau folo ff abal ini :

Kyumineunhae, lveoparsdise, EvilFoodSnow2, nurul. p. putri, ratu kyuhae, azihaehyuk, isroie106, rani. gaem. 1, hyuknie411, HHSHelviJjang, Hein-Zhouhee1015, lee ikan, narty2h0415, Haehyuk, Bluerissing, Lee Haerieun, dhian930715, yhajewell, depi. Rizqhadiechipie, haehyuk86, NovaPolariself, chochorhyukie

Dan buat yang lainnya pleas don't be silent reader… saya benar-benar merasa bahagia jika karya saya dihargai, nggak susah kok Cuma ninggalin jejak kalian aja di kotak review… *bow*

Maaf belum bisa bales ripiu kalian 1-1… maaff untuk typos nya… ini gak diedit soalnya… hehe

Mind to Review again…

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan ff ini…


	3. Chapter 3

-haehyuk-

-ENCHANTED-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. Judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

A/n: btw, Ini ff statusnya Lee Haerieun Eonni yang aku kembangin… kkk tapi aku udah ijin kok sama dia.

Sedikit Perubahan, usia HaeHyuk dan Siwon disini aku ubah jadi 26 tahun bukan 24 tahun. Dan ff ini alurnya lambaaaaaaaat bgt macem jalannya keong, jadi yg gak suka harap langsung close.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Donghae mendesis, kemudian turun dari mobilnya disusul Hyukjae yang keluar dari sisi penumpang.

"Lee Donghae?" Suara bass itu mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Donghae. Pemilik mata teduh itu menggeram kecil dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat saat mengetahui siapa pemuda jangkung dihadapannya sekarang.

"Choi Siwon"

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Hyukjae menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, tangannya yang dingin saling meremas satu sama lain. Berdiri diantara Siwon dan Donghae sama sekali tak terpirkirkan olehnya akan terasa sedingin ini. Jika dihiperbolis Hyukjae merasa tengah berdiri didaerah kutub sana.

"Aku khawatir padamu, kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku" ucap Siwon lembut tertuju pada Hyukjae namun matanya lurus menatap Donghae. Hyukjae segera melihat ponselnya yang memang ia atur silent, panggilan dan pesan dari Siwon bertumpuk terlihat disana. "Maaf" Hyukjae melirik Siwon, kemudian mengalihkan netranya pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan Choi Siwon-sshi"

Suara dering ponsel dari saku Donghae menginterupsi Siwon yang akan membalas ucapan Donghae, namun melihat Donghae yang memasukan kembali ponselnya setelah memutus telfon membuat pengusaha muda pemimpin Choi Group itu menyeringai.

"Kau tak menjawab panggilan itu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengejek, sekilas melirikan mata tajamnya pada Hyukjae yang masih saja menggigiti bibir merahnya. Donghae balik menyeringai menantang Siwon. "Aku kira, ini bukan urusanmu Tuan Choi" desisnya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sekilas, ia merasa harus menjadi penengah diantara Donghae dan Siwon "Ehm!" deheman itu berhasil memutus tatapan saling menantang diantara dua lelaki tampan tersebut "Siwon-ah aku baik-baik saja okay, sekali lagi maaf aku tak membalas pesan dan menjawab panggilanmu" Siwon tersenyum mendengar itu. Hyukjae melihat jam di ponselnya "Dan ku kira ini sudah malam, aku harus istirahat karena besok aku harus bekerja. Aku akan masuk ke apartemenku, dan ku rasa kalian juga perlu istirahat atau—"

"Kau benar Hyuk, ini sudah terlalu malam. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja, terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan malam dan berjalan-jalan, yang tadi sangat menyenangkan dan selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak hm" Donghae tau Hyukjae menyuruhnya dan Siwon pulang secara halus jadi dia segera memotong kalimat Hyukjae. Bibir tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah tampan Siwon merengut kesal mendengar kalimatnya. Donghae menyeringai menatap Siwon "_Annyeong_ Siwon-sshi"

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang saja Hyuk-ah, selamat beristirahat. Dan kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu eoh, besok kita jadi menonton film kan?"

_SHIT!_ _Sial! Kau Choi Siwon!_

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi, ia yakin Siwon tengah tersenyum menang dibelakangnya.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Bruukkk

"Haaaahh" helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir sewarna cherry itu. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan rambut berantakan hasil dari tangannya sendiri. Kenapa sih tadi dia harus bertemu Siwon dan harusnya tadi dia turun di halte saja ck, untung saja dia berhasil membuat mereka pulang ke kediaman masing-masing dengan alasan dia butuh istirahat, lagi pula siapa sih yang mau berlama-lama berdiri ditengah suasana dingin seperti itu.

Dia juga masih sedikit tak percaya dengan keeksistensian mantan tunangannya yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya. Baginya, semua itu terlalu mendadak. Mereka bertemu sacara tak sengaja di pesta itu, lalu Donghae yang tiba-tiba mendatangi tempatnya bekerja dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama, mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan yah begitulah.

Hyukjae merasa telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari selama ini saat dia melihat kedalam mata teduh Donghae, dan kalau boleh jujur yang membuat Hyukjae jatuh cinta pertama kali pada pemuda oktober itu adalah mata Donghae. Dia selalu merasa tenggelam pada dunia penuh dengan warna pink saat menatap mata sepekat caramel itu. _Mungkin benar kata Heechul, dia masih berharap pada Donghae._

_Tidak! _Hyukjae menggeleng saat alam bawah sadarnya membenarkan perkataan bos cantiknya. Lagipula ia yakin Donghae sudah mempunyai orang lain disisinya, orang yang menelpon Donghae tadi—

"Siapa?" Hyukjae membuka matanya dan bangun dari baringnya.

_Mungkin saja orang itu adalah teman Donghae. _Hyukjae mengangguk.

_Atau mungkin kekasih Donghae? _Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aish entahlah, harusnya tadi Hyukjae mendengarkan dan membiarkan Donghae menjelaskannya jika tau dia akan mati penasaran seperti ini. Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak!" kalau Hyukjae terus seperti ini bukankah dia akan terlihat jelas masih menggantungkan harapannya pada Donghae? _andwae! _Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Ck! Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mala mini seperti kata Donghae dan Siwon.

"Siwon?" Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, memikirkan kedua pria tampan itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing kepala. Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu lagi dilain waktu. Dalam hai Hyukjae berharap semoga tidak ada lain waktu. Haaahh.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Pria tampan itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi mobil, saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu didepan gedung apartemen Hyukjae. "Cih! Menonton film? Dasar kekanakan!"

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia mengernyit saat mendengar suara televise diruang tengah, siapa yang menonton drama tengah malam dengan volume sebesar ini eoh? Apa mungkin Ibunya? Itu tidak mungkin, karena ibunya sedang diluar negeri dengan ayahnya sekarang. Atau mungkin kakaknya? Ck, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi bodoh, kakaknya kan memilih tinggal dirumah terpisah dengan istrinya.

Donghae semakin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat wanita berambut panjang dengan bandana pita besar yang membelakanginya. Namun kerutan dikeningnya lenyap saat wanita itu menoleh kearahnya dengan cengiran terlalu ceria diwajahnya. Ah gadis ini, ck jadi dia benar-benar dirumahku sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa lupa eoh.

"OPPA~ Kau sudah pulang?"

"YA! gadis nakal! Kenapa larut malam seperti ini kau bisa ada dirumahku eoh?"

"Aku masih kangen Oppa, apa Oppa tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin. Donghae berdecak, dia tau gadis itu sedang berbohong.

"Ya~ katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku akan menelfon orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu" ancam Donghae. Yeoja cantik itu mencebikan bibirnya "Jangan coba-coba menelfon Ayahku Oppa, aku kan sedang kabur dari rumah"

"Hee? Apa yang kau perbuat hm?"

"Kenapa Oppa bertanya seperti itu? ini kesalahan Appa, dia memarahiku habis-habisan karena mengetahui aku berpacaran dengan Sunbae-ku disekolah, Appa bilang aku harus fokus belajar dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, aku tidak mau Oppa! Huwee" Donghae mendesis saat mendengar yeoja cantik itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis oke, baiklah Oppa mengizinkan mu menginap disini malam ini. Sekarang kau harus tidur, ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus sekolah besok" yeoja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, nanti saja. Dramanya belum selesai"

"Lee Jieun, tidur sekarang atau Oppa akan menelfon Ayahmu dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu saat ini juga" Jieun mencebikan bibirnya "Ish, dasar Oppa cerewet. Pantas saja tak ada yang mau dengan Oppa" rutuk Jieun

"Ya! bilang apa kau gadis manja, kkajja~" Donghae menyuruh Jieun mengikutinya ke kamar tamu.

.

.

Setelahnya Donghae menelfon Lee Sooman ayah Jieun untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jieun. Tapi dia bilang dia tau kalau putrinya ada disana karena dia telah menyuruh bodyguardnya mengikuti Jieun tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja cantik itu.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya, menggeplak kepalanya sendiri saat mengingat ia belum meminta nomer ponsel Hyukjae. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali sih, baiklah sepertinya besok dia akan kembali ke Heestory untuk menanyakannya pada Hyukjae, mungkin saat istirahat makan siang atau saat jam pulang saja agar sekalian bisa mengganggu rencana Siwon yang akan mengajak Hyukjae menonton film. Kkk

_But_

Lee Donghae bodoh kau bilang menonton film itu kekanakan, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Siwon kalau kau merancanakan hal seperti itu, kekanakan! Donghae merasa tertampar dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya, bibir tipisnyanya tersenyum saat wajah Hyukjae terlihat dengan jelas dalam bayangannya. Bibir Hyukjae yang tersenyum saat memakan menu tenda pinggiran, bibir Hyukjae yang membulat takjub saat melihat jembatan banpo dan bibir Hyukjae yang masih terasa sama saat ia tak sengaja mengecupnya tadi. Bahkan ia masih merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang tak asing lagi baginya saat merasakan bibir Hyukjae meskipun itu hanya sebuah kecupan yang tak lebih dari 3 detik.

Dia masih mencintai Hyukjae, Donghae tau betul akan itu. Perpisahan 4 tahun lalu banyak memberikannya pelajaran dan membuatnya menjadi lelaki dewasa. Membuatnya tau bahwa kegoisan benar-benar berbahaya dalam suatu hubungan, dan Donghae yang sekarang bukanlah Donghae 4 tahun lalu yang masih kekanakan dan menjunjung tinggi egonya yang harus dibayar dengan perpisahan menyakitkan antara dia dan Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, dan bertekad dia akan mendapatkan kembali hati Hyukjae. Dan Donghae besumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat cinta Hyukjae kembali meski dia harus bersaing dengan Siwon sekalipun. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum penuh tekad itu.

Namja Lee itu mengambil sesuatu dalam laci nakas didekat ranjang tidurnya. Sebuah bingkai dengan ukiran indah disisinya yang menampilkan dua bocah dengan seragam SMU sedang berangkulan. Donghae mengusap potret salah satu namja dengan rambut hitam pekat disana dengan sayang. "Lee Hyukjae…" Dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk bingkai itu dengan hati-hati "Saranghae…" bisiknya, sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke dalam mimpinya.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Donghae mengetukan jemarinya diatas meja, beberapa kali mengintip jam yang tergantung diatas pintu ruang meeting diperusahaan milik keluarganya. Sementara itu didepan sana terlihat kakaknya menghela nafas lega setelah menjelaskan project resort pada wakil-wakil perusahaan lain agar mau berinvestasi pada project besar LDH Corp kali ini.

Mata teduh itu melengkung sempurna saat sang kakak menutup meeting hari ini. Donghae segera membereskan buku catatan kecil dan pena miliknya kemudian langsung bergegas pergi, tidak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya sekaligus pemimpin LDH Corp yang akan memperkenalkannya pada para calon investor.

Donghae mengendurkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya, melihat jam ditangannya.

_Aku punya waktu 1 jam_

Melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, rencananya hari ini dia akan ke Heestory dan meminta nomer ponsel Hyukjae. Terimakasih pada Paman Lee SooMan yang telah memberitahu dimana rumah mode langganannya itu berada. Yang ternyata hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dari kantornya, tentunya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, yang ini jangan ditiru okay?

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir Heestory, melihat lebih intens mobil disebelahnya karena merasa dia pernah melihatnya baru-baru ini. Donghae mengendikan bahunya, mungkin saja dia melihatnya di televisi, karena setahuanya mobil itu adalah keluaran terbaru dari merk mobil terkenal, wajar saja dia merasa tak asing kalau setiap hari dia melihatnya diiklan tv. Memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya dengan jarinya dan melangkah pasti kedalam rumah mode tersebut.

.

.

Hyukjae membereskan peralatan diatas mejanya, karena waktu isirahatnya telah tiba. Tak jauh berbeda dengan designer lain disana, saat tengah sibuk mereka dikejutkan dengan tepukan keras bos cantik mereka.

"Baiklah karena hari ini aku sedang senang, kalian semua aku traktir makan siang sepuasnya. Sepuasnya bukan berarti kalian rakus memesan makanan berlebiha, INGAT!" wajah para designer yang semula berbinar langsung berubah datar saat sang bos menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kkajja~ Lee Hyuk Jae, kau tau restoran terbaik didekat sini?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Hyung, tumben kau menraktir kami" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati tanpa bermaksud menyinggung bos sensitifnya disangka Heechul mengangguk senang mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Sebuah majalah fashion terkenal dari jepang akan membuatkan edisi khusus untuk rumah mode kita, wow INI JEPANG dan mereka bilang ini edisi khusus Hyukjae-ya, kau tau aku senang sekali, sangat! Semua kan tak lepas dari usaha keras kalian jadi sudah sewajarnya aku menraktir kalian, alau perlu aku juga akan mengajak kalian berkaraoke bersama malam ini" jelas Heechul menggebu-gebu membuat Hyukjae dan designer lain berteriak senang.

"Hyung serius? Aaakk! Aku bangga sekali!" teriak Keybum yang diangguki Heechul. "Oppa juga serius akan mengajak kita bersenang-senang malam ini?" tanya Jihyun yang kembali diangguki oelh Heechul, membuatnya berpelukan dengan Dasom karena terlalu senang.

"Pokoknya hari ini aku akan membuat kalian senang, anak-anak"

Mereka asyik mengobrol hingga sampai dilantai dasar mereka dibuat heran dengan panggilan keras yang tertuju pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Hyukjae-ya/Hyukjae!"

Heechul mengernyit melihat bergantiandua orang namja dengan setelan jas berada didalam rumah modenya, satu berdiri didepan sofa dalam Heestory dan satu lagi di depan pintu masuk Heestory. Tentu saja Heechul sudah mengenal namja tinggi yang baru saja bangun dari duduknya tapi namja tampan dipintu itu…

_Nuguya?_

"Hyukjae-ya, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Tanya Heechul yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan keras dari namja berambut maroon itu. Hyukjae menggeplak dahinya sendiri, kepalanya mendadak pening melihat mereka berdua.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

"Hyukjae-ya/Hyukjae!"

Donghae melayangkan pandangannya kearah samping saat mendengar suara lain memanggil orang yang sama. Dia mengutuk dalam hati saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Tak jauh berbeda Siwon pun melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada namja kekar dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya.

.

.

Heechul menatap dua orang namja tampan yang duduk didepannya dengan cara membuang muka satu sama lain, aura permusuhan jelas terasa diantara keduanya. Dia melirik Hyukjae yang duduk disebelahnya, berdecak saat melihat designer kebanggaannya itu malah terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Ehm" Heechul berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dari ketiganya "So… boleh aku tau namja ini siapa Hyukjae?" tanya Heechul pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya. "Oh tentu saja aku sudah mengenal Choi Siwon-sshi, tapi aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelum ini"

Hyukjae menaruh ponselnya diatas meja "Dia… Lee Donghae… emmm"Heechul mengernyit bingung sekaligus penasaran menunggu lanjutan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Aku Lee Donghae, mantan tunangan Hyukjae dan calon suami Hyukjae, tapi itu—"

"Dulu, aku benar 'kan Lee Donghae-sshi" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya dulu, jika saja tak ada **penghambat** diantara aku dan Hyukjae mungkin kami sudah **menikah**" jawab Hyukjae dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya.

"Aku pikir itu karena ego-mu yang terlalu tinggi, kau tau? suatu hubungan tidak akan berjalan mulus kalau salah satunya memiliki ego terlalu tinggi Lee Donghae-sshi" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya yang berada dibawah meja saat Siwon semakin menyindirnya. Apa dia tidak berkaca.

"Tau apa kau tentang hubungan seseorang Choi Siwon-sshi! siapa yang tidak tau malu terus mendekati namja yang sudah jelas-jelas terikat cincin pertunangan dengan orang lain" balas Donghae, menatap Siwon dingin. Dewa batin Donghae menyeringai menang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon terlihat kacau.

Hyukjae ingin sekali menghentikan perang kalimat dua namja dihadapannya ini, bukankan memalukan saat kedua orang kenalanmu beradu mulut dihadapan bosmu sendiri, dan bagaimana kalau teman-temannya mendengar adu mulut itu. Namun ia tak memiliki kesempatan berbicara karena kedua orang tersebut masih melanjutkan perang katanya.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Haha tidak juga, apa kau merasa tersindir? Baguslah kau akhirnya sadar" kekeh Donghae.

"Kau—"

"Hei, hei, hei, berhenti okay. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi bisakah adu mulutnya ditunda, kalian terlihat tak berbeda dengan bocah TK yang sedang bertengkar. Dan yah aku tidak mau kacara bersenag-senang ku dengan para designer ku rusak hanya karena kalian berdua. Silakan selesaikan urusan kalian berdua. Dan Hyukjae, makan saja makananmu. Jangan buat kepalamu pusing karena dua bocah berbadan dewasa ini" Heechul menepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan.

Namja april itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan moodnya sekarang.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

"Hanya 5 menit okay" ucap Heechul pada Hyukjae. Dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu diarea parkir Heestory, Donghae bersyukur karena Siwon telah pergi dari restoran terlebih dahulu saat seseorang dari perusahaannya menelfon.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu" Donghae tersenyum menyesal, meskipun menahan kesal namun Hyukjae tetap tersenyum untuk menanggapi itu. "Oh ya, bolehkah aku meminta nomer yang bisa ku hubungi… atau email… mungkin… emm bolehkah?" tanya Donghae sedikit tersendat.

Hyukjae mengangguk "Kemarikan ponselmu" Donghae menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hyukjae. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada nyaring dari ponsel didalam saku Hyukjae. setelahnya Hyukjae memutus panggilan itu dan mengembalikan ponsel Donghae. "Lihat di log ponselmu"

Hyukjae melihat pada jam tangannya "Sepertinya ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit, aku harus segera masuk sebelum Heechul Hyung memarahiku, kau juga akan bekerja kan?" Donghae mengagguk tersenyum melihat kepergian Hyukjae.

"Eo, Hyukjae-ya~ Fighting!" teriak Donghae mengangkat kepalan tangannya saat melihat Hyukjae berbalik. Hyukjae tersenyum membalas Donghae.

"Ah sial! Hyung akan memarahiku!" teriak Donghaelebih pada dirinya sendiri karena menyadari jam istirahatnya sudah lewat 10 menit.

.

-ENCHANTED-

.

Hyukjae sedang mengenakan pakaian santainya setelah mandi malam yang membuat tubuhnya segar setelah menjalani aktifitas kerjanya seharian. Berita terbaiknya, hari ini Siwon membatalkan acara menonton filmnya karena harus menjamu rekan kerjanya yang baru datang dari luar negeri dan ia bisa bersenang-senang di karaoke bersama teman-temannya.

Hyukjae sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat dering ponselnya terdengar. "Nomer baru?" Hyukjae mengernyit namun alih-alih menolaknya dia malah mengusap layar virtual ponselnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yoboseyo, Hyukjae?"_ deg

_Lee Donghae_? Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya sendiri karena lupa belum menyimpan nomer Lee Donghae.

"_Kau tidak lupa dengan suaraku kan, Hyukjae-ya?"_

"Kau bicara apa eoh"

"_Hanya untuk memastikan hehe, aku tidak mengganggumu kan? kau sedang apa"_

Hyukjae menggeleng. Bodoh! Tentu saja Donghae tidak bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya. Die terkekeh karena tindakannya sendiri "Tidak, aku baru selesai mandi" jawab Hyukjae jujur.

"_Ku kira kau sedang diluar, menonton film mungkin"_

"Oh itu… Siwon membatalkannya… jadi—"

"_Oke cukup, aku tak mau mendengar nama orang lain disebut saat kita sedang bicara, apa lagi nama Siwon"_

"Donghae, kau—"

"_Mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka saat aku mendengar kau menyebut nama itu"_

Pipi Hyukjae memanas seketika. "Mianhae…"

"_Kau sudah makan?"_ dia mengangguk dan menjawab sudah pada Donghae. _"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka namja itu masih berada disekitarmu hingga saat ini"_

"Maksudmu…" / _"Ya" _ jawab Donghae cepat.

"Dia temanku"

"_Tapi akau melihat dari matanya dia menginginkan kau lebih dari itu"_

"Donghae—"

"_Mianhae, aku…" _Helaan nafas Hyukjae dengar dari seberang sambungan telfon _"aku sedikit sensitive jika menyangkut tentang dia" _jelas Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, tentu saja dia masih ingat betul, kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Hyukjae terdiam bingung akan menjawab apa, sementara itu diseberang sana juga Donghae terdiam, Hyukjae hanya mendengar beberapa kali helaan nafas dari Donghae.

"_hhhh, Hyukjae-ya kau masih disana?"_

"…"

"_Eunhyukie…" deg! _Panggilan itu, Hyukjae menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berpacu sangat cepat saat mendengar panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

.

"_Eunhyukie~"_

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku Eunhyukie, namaku Hyukjae, Hae-ya" ujar Hyukjae dengan tangan masih menggambar pola pada buku miliknya dengan berbaring tengkurap dikasurnya._

"_Karena bagiku kau adalah permataku yang paling berharga Eunhyukie, dan panggilan itu terdengar manis untuk kekasihku yang satu ini" Donghae menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Hyukjae yang kini menatapnya intens. Hyukjae tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile yang membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. "Gomawo Hae-ya~"_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Poppo" Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya pada Hyukjae yang malah mengetuk bibir manyun Donghae dengan pensilnya. "Ti-dak-ma-u" ujar Hyukjae menjeda setiap suku kata._

"_Ya, kemari kau" Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae kemudian menggelitiki perut dan pinggang ramping Hyukjae. "Ahaha terima hukumanmu Eunhyukie~ hahaha" Hyukjae memohon ampun atas serangan Donghae namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh pemuda tampan itu_

_._

"_Hyukie-ya… kau mendengarku kan?"_

"…"

"_kau sudah tidur?" _Hyukjae menggelang namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun tak dapat dipungkiri debaran jantung Hyukjae semakin kencang setiap mendengar suara lembut mantan tunangannya, masih berhak kah dia merasakan seperti ini?

"_sudah tidur ternyata… selamat tidur ne…" degdegdeg "semoga bermimpi inidah" degdegdeg "Saranghae… Eunhyukie~" _designer berbakat itu membulatkan matanya, telapak tangan putih itu langsung menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan ponselnya saat merasa tangannya melemas, tangannya yang tadi memegang ponsel kini meremas dadanya sendiri yang masih berdebum gila.

Debaran jantungnya, kenapa ia merasa seperti familiar dengan debaran ini, kenapa rasanya sama dengan saat pertama kali Donghae mengatakannya di kedai eskrim saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, debaran menyenangkan yang hanya Hyukjae rasaakan saat berdekatan dengan Donghae.

Apakah ia masih berhak merasakan debaran ini?

.

.

.

-tbc-

Aku tau ini membosankan, tapi… RnR plissss…


End file.
